Tristan-Zig Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Zig Novak, known as Trig (Tr'''istan/'Z'''ig'), began in Season 11 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Originally, Tristan and Zig didn't like each other. In Underneath It All, Tristan said that Zig was "bad news." In the following episode, Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan was jealous of how much time his best friend Tori was spending with Zig. However, the two made up in Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) and were good friends for a period of time until Tristan and Tori discovered that Zig cheated on Tori with Maya. They later reconciled when Zig apologized to Tristan, Tori and Maya. The two remained friends until Tristan and Maya are no longer friends and Tristan mentioned there enemies once removed. Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tristan shows a disliking for Zig when he and Tori tell Maya about how he's bad news because of Zig and Tori's recent breakup. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tristan is jealous of Tori hanging out with Zig a lot. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Tristan, Zig and Tori perform "Half Hearted Till I'm With You," mending the harsh tension between the two and putting them on better terms. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), they are seen at the mall with Maya and Tori. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Zig, Maya, Campbell and Tori are all hanging out together at Little Miss Steaks. In Sabotage (1), when Dave, Tori and Tristan decide to audition for a guest role on West Drive, Zig is there to support Tori and Tristan. In Scream (1), Tori and Tristan are talking about Tristan's first kiss, and Zig appears, asking Tristan if he really hasn't kissed anyone. Tori hits him for his insensitive comment, and Zig tells Tristan that he still has time to find someone to kiss before the play. Tori asks him if he has homework to finish, implying he should leave, and Zig tells her that he can take a hint before leaving. Tori apologizes to Tristan for Zig, saying he has no concept about how hard it is to be out in the 9th grade, though Tristan says that he is right. In Scream (2), Tori interrupts Maya and Zig's jam time on their instruments because she is worried and can't find Tristan. Maya and Zig try to hold her off, saying he is probably on a date and is getting his first kiss, but Tori makes them come along anyway to find him. In Doll Parts (2), they sit next to one another while Tori and Maya are on stage giving their interviews. They both look shocked when Maya calls herself a bitch and runs out of the pageant. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), upon Maya and Zig realizing they're on the same Spirit Week team, Tristan and Tori walk by, and Tristan sarcastically says, "Maya and Zigmund are on the same team. How cute." Zig gives Tristan a weird look as he walks by him. Later, Tristan warns Campbell that he doesn't need to worry about Maya, but "that blood-sucker Zig," who will stop at nothing to separate Campbell and Maya. In Karma Police (1), when Tori begins crying over her French presentation, in which she said she would go back in time to help Campbell before he killed himself, Tristan comforts her. Zig makes a comment in class, brushing off her concern, and Tristan responds with, "That is rich coming from the jerk who kissed Campbell's girlfriend." Zig leaves the class and later tells Damon while skipping the class that he can't stand another minute there with "stupid Tori" and "stupid Tristan" talking about Campbell, calling it annoying. In Karma Police (2), Tristan and Zig are seen together when Zig does his apology to Tori and Maya. Tristan is seen at lunch when Zig comes up to the table. Tori and Maya forgive Zig and they all leave. In Zombie (1), Zig shows up to Drew's party because he is concerned about Maya. Zig asks Tristan how she is, to which Tristan says she is fine, but has had a few coolers. When Maya chases Zig off, Tristan promises that he'll get her home safely. Season 13 In You Are Not Alone, Zig and Tristan are seen sitting next to each other at Maya's house with Maya watching him draw and he says he got some ideas in his head. In Hypnotize, Tristan comes to ask Maya's advice, but only finds Zig. Since he has no one else to talk to, he asks Zig about his situation. Zig is unsure how to act, so they consult a magazine. The magazine convinces Tristan that he is ready for Grant Yates. In Out of My Head, Zig and Tristan are seen walking in the hallways and Zig says to Tristan hey did you and that mystery guy went into the basement yet? Tristan responds will you zip it Novak. Trivia *They are both good friends with Maya Matlin and Dave Turner. *Zig was dating Tristan's best friend, Tori Santamaria. *Tristan got his first kiss from Zig's ex-girlfriend, Tori. *They both kissed Tori, but only Zig had a relationship with her. *Zig had a conflict with Tristan's friend Campbell Saunders. *They both have kissed Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria. *They had a conflict with Miles Hollingsworth III, but only Tristan ended his conflict with him. *Tristan stated in Thunderstruck that since he and Maya weren't friends, and Zig lived with Maya, then he and Zig were "enemies, once removed". Gallery tumblr_lxlonddidj1qd0sgy.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h30m10s109.jpg degrassi-holiday-picture-zig-tristan-tori.jpg I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE WOOOOOOO.png 41-adam.jpg 1134-3.jpg 1134-8.jpg 1135-3.jpg 1135-8.jpg triszig.png 878yui.png 535r.JPG Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg degrassi13_sept19_ss_1644.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1668.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1689.jpg Trisziggy.jpg 76uytytt.png 56yrty.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13